


My son

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Hero Fenrir, M/M, Mpreg, Veela, Veela Harry, Werewolf, Werewolf Harry, veela blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy went out with James Potter and then broke James' heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A broken Bond

Chapter 1

A long time ago Lucius Malfoy dated James Potter, the dark haired man was a Veela and Lucius knew this but still broke his heart after they bonded. It wasn’t until years later when he saw Harry Potter walk down Diagon Alley in his second year that he saw James in the young boy’s eyes, he tried to see if James was with him but only saw Remus Lupin and Sirius Black walk with the boy. He followed them to the book store where Draco needed to get his school books. He saw Harry walk out with a bag of books. “That man is the most ridiculous show off ever,” the teen said, both older men laughed.

“You got that right, Cub.” Remus called him.

“Hello Lupin, Black. I haven’t seen you two in a long time,” Lucius said. He watched as Remus pulled Harry closer to him and then whisper in the young boy’s ear, the green eyed teen stiffened and glared at the man. 

“What do you want Malfoy?” Black asked.

“I was just seeing young Harry here; he looks a lot like his dad,” Lucius said. The boy bit his lip and looked away.

“If I were you I would keep away from Harry, we have nothing to say to you after what has happened,” Remus said to him and started to walk away.

“What are you talking about? If you mean James he’s the one who cheated on me with Lilly and had him.” Lucius replied. Sirius turned to Remus begging him to hit the blond.

“Take Cub and get him his potion equipment,” Remus said. The dark haired man nodded and took Harry away as Remus turned back to Lucius.

Standing in front of him the werewolf’s eyes shone amber, “Harry isn’t Lilly’s son, she couldn’t have children. James only married her so he could stay alive long enough for his baby to be born. He died the day Harry was born and then Lilly died when your Lord tried to kill Harry.”

“What are you saying?” Said Lucius, he saw Draco come back bitching under his breath.

“Father, do I have to go to school? Pot head’s going to be there,” Draco sneered, Remus looked at him.

“I see even your son is going to turn out like you, maybe its best we send Harry away.” Remus said starting to walk away.   
Lucius grabbed Remus' arm, “Wolf, tell me what you are talking about.”  
Turning around Remus looked at him, “If you don’t know then I’m not telling you. All you have to know is James died because of you. If you come near Harry not even your power in the courts will save you,” he walked away from him to his little family. 

“Pap, are you okay?” Lucius heard Harry ask.

“Yes my little wolf cub. Come on, I promised you an ice cream.” 

Lucius thought about what Remus could have meant but for the life of him he couldn’t come up with anything. It wasn’t until Harry’s third year when Remus and Sirius got the DADA’s post and Draco was looking up family trees for school work did he find out. “Father!” came the yell; Lucius walked in to see his son looking confused at the parchment in front of him.

“Yes Dragon? "

“Why is Potter’s name on here?” he asked.

“Well your mother is a Black, that new professor you have is her cousin. So Har…the Potter boy could be as well,” he explained just as Draco’s mother came within ear shot.

“Yes, well that sounds fine, but his name in next to mine, in between your name and James Potter,” he explained.

“What?” Lucius asked snatching up the parchment. He looked at the bottom where his name was, on the other side of his name was James Potter with a small line saying broken bond and underneath that was Harry’s name.

“You broke a bond with a Veela?” his wife gasped, “Lucius you killed a Veela.” She looked horrified.

“What? No, I didn’t! We were not bonded,” Lucius countered. 

“Oh no, that says broken bond and that he died the day Harry was born. Oh god, do you know what that means?” she said.

“My love, tell me what you are talking about,” Lucius said. Draco looked confused.   
Lucius’ wife turned to face him, “You slept with him, if he bit you you were bonded and if you broke it, which you did, that means our marriage is nil and void and that Draco, your son, is not your rightful heir, Harry is. And because I am half Veela I feel sickened by what you did. How could you?"   
Lucius looked shocked, he didn’t know any of this, “Father made me do it, he said he didn’t want a beast as part of the family.”


	2. Meet the Blacks

Chapter 2 

His comment didn’t go down well with Narcissa, she was really angry at him and she left with Draco that same day to one of the Black homes. Luicus marched up to Grimmauld place and banged on the door, when it opened Harry stood there holding a 5 year old boy in his arms. The green eyed teen looked at him and turned, “Pap, Dad, Mr. Malfoy's at the door,” he called out.

“You can call me Luicus if you want,” Luicus smiled at Harry, the dark haired teen frowned at him.

“No, Mr. Malfoy is fine, you better come in; Pap and Dad are in the library,” he said leading him in.

“Who is the little one?” Luicus asked.

“My brother,” opening the door he let the blonde into the room.

“Thank you Harry.” The teen looked at him and walked away, he turned back to look at the men in the room.

“You better deal with this love, I’m likely to blow my lid; I will take the boys out.” Sirius said to Remus.

“Alright,” Remus said before they shared a kiss.

Standing in a room alone with the werewolf, the dusty blonde haired man looked up at the bleach blond man and frowned, “What do you want?” he asked.

“Harry is my son.”

“Give a man a prize…he was,” he said looking at him.

“What do you mean he was?”

“James’ father and the other Veela family sent you and your father letters about Harry and it fell on deaf ears. After Harry reached the age of 6 months you no longer had any right to call Harry your son, you’re not even meant to be near him,” Remus explained and Luicus made a noise that made Remus tilt his head and frown.

“I never got those letters and father never said anything!” he yelled.

“Yes, well your father sent the letters back and told us that Harry was a fatherless brat that has no right to the Malfoy name,” Remus said.

“That miserable old basted,” Luicus growled, “I didn’t want to leave James, alright? But I didn’t know we were bonded, I didn’t know what would happen, I was never told.”

“Luicus, everyone was told about Veelas, your wife is half Veela. Don’t you know what will happen if you break her bond?”

“No,” he said becoming paler than he already was.

“She wouldn’t die but she would be in a comma,” Remus said as he stood up, “Harry wants nothing to do with you or Draco. I’m sorry but by Veela law we had to tell him what happen and he has a dark view on your family. He may be able to forgive Draco if he stops being a twat…his words, he wouldn’t see you as his father or anything. Harry has trouble trusting people and with your dark back ground he doesn’t want to know you.”   
Luicus frowned; he felt a guilty burn in his stomach. “He will get everything once he comes of age and I die, Draco will have none,” he said.

“I will talk to Harry about Draco…” 

“REMUS! HELP!” came Sirius’ screaming voice.

Running out of the library and down the stairs into the living room where Harry and Draco were fighting, Narcissa stood there trying to pull her son off Harry. Seeing his older sibling was in trouble Harry’s little bother kicked Draco in the leg but Draco pushed the boy to the floor and he started crying as he hit his head. Growling Harry punched Draco hard in the face making him double over, the dark haired teen picked up his brother, “Shhhh Sage shhh,” he whispered.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Remus bellowed.

“Narcissa wanted to speak to us and I let her in, she brought Draco with her and I have no idea why but he flew at Harry,” Sirius said taking Sage from Harry to heal his bump on his head.

“Harry?” Remus asked.

“Sorry Pa, I know you don’t like it when I fight.”

“It’s not me you should be saying sorry to,” he pointed to Draco.

“He started it!” Harry said.

“Did he?” he asked.

“No!” Draco yelled.

“He did start it,” Narcissa said flatly looking at her son as he picked himself up.

“Mother! Why are you taking his side? He’s father’s bastard not me,” ‘SMACK’ she smacked Draco across the face; he looked at her and held his face “M…Mother?”

“Listen to me Dragon, you are part Veela. What your father did was cold and cruel on many levels, you don’t break a Veela’s bond; it will kill them. If it happened to you, you would go insane. As you're part Veela, watch your words young man,” she scolded the blonde.

“Narcissa,” Lucius called to her.   
She turned to him and then looked at Harry and walked to him and touched his face, “I am so sorry for everything the Malfoy’s have done; I only wanted to see you.”

“Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, you’re very kind and I am sorry I broke your son’s nose,” Harry said.

“But you’re not sorry are you?” she smiled.  
Harry shook his head and looked up at her, “No, I’m not, he’s been on my case since the first year, but I am sorry that I ruined a good shirt.”   
She nodded, “Draco, say you’re sorry.”

“B…But…”

“No buts…” she growled at him.  
The young blond nodded and stood in front of Harry. “I am sorry Potter for what I did, and for hurting your brother…he has a strong kick,” he mumbled.   
Harry looked at him and took his hand and shook it, “Yeah, well he is half werewolf, you’re lucky he didn’t bite you,” he said with a smirk.

“Harry…” Remus warned.

“Best be leaving,” Narcissa said looking at them, “Thank you for letting us in.”   
Sirius nodded and showed her out, Lucius looked at Harry as he wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve, before he looked at Lucius, “You should leave too Mr. Malfoy.”

“Harry I would just…”

“No thank you,” he said walking out of the room into the kitchen.


	3. The Dark Lord is Reborn

Chapter 3

 

In Harry’s fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament and someone had placed his name in the cup. His classmates made his life hell because of it and he spent most of his time with Remus and Sirius or on his own. Draco and Harry seem to have gotten on better and he sometimes sat with him but Harry refused to talk about Lucius no matter how many times the man sent him letters and gifts on Christmas, he always gave them to Draco. 

It was the last test in the Triwizard Tournament and Harry found himself running through the maze with Cedric. When they grabbed the cup together they found themselves taken to a graveyard where Harry watched Cedric Diggory get killed and the Dark Lord Voldemort rose out of the bubbling cauldron. Voldemort stretched his long ghastly white fingers and swiped his wand in the air to get the feel for it again. He called his loyal Death Eaters and jeered at some of them, others he scolded; he then turned to Harry and smiled, he freeing the boy from his binds and told him to duel. 

Lucius popped into the graveyard and knelt in front of Voldemort, “My Lord, please don’t hurt the boy,” he begged. 

“My dear Lucius… Why ever not? He is the chosen one, he has to die.”

“No, please, he…he’s my son,” there were gasps from the other Death Eaters.

“What?” the Dark Lord chuckled.

“I bonded with his father years ago and broke our bond; he is my child by blood.” The blonde said.   
The dark lord looked at the teen who looked shocked by the whole matter, “Is this true boy?”

“Y…Yes,” he stuttered. 

“Well, we seem to have a problem don’t we Lucius? Your son is my enemy, what shall we do?” he smirked.

“I will do anything you want, just please leave him alone.”

“But Dumbledore will want him to kill me, I can’t take the risk in him doing that,” he said pointing his wand at the 14 year old boy’s throat.

“Dumbledore can’t make him do anything. That scar on his forehead was made by the headmaster himself,” Lucius said looking at his Lord.

“And how do you know this?”

“Snape told me when he had privet lessons with Harry.”   
Voldemort grabbed Harry by his throat making Lucius look scared as the dark wizard touched his scar; he traced his bony finger down the lightning bolt scar and watched as it disappeared under his finger. He hissed and pushed the boy to the ground, Harry cried out when he felt the bone in his arm snap. Lucius rushed passed and into Harry’s side, the teen was trying not to cry at the pain in his arm. “THAT OLD BASTERD TRICKED ME!” Voldemort yelled as he threw a spell at one of his followers. He turned back to Lucius and snarled, “I won’t touch your son, fine, but as I am in a pissed off mood I’m gonna make you suffer.” He grabbed Harry by his other arm and pulled him close.

“My Lord, please!”

“I’m not going to kill him,” he said throwing him to the ground and casting crucio curses at him making him scream and cry. Lucius stood up and tried to stop him from hurting Harry and then the sound of howling broke the screams. “What’s that?” Voldemort snarled.

“Werewolves,” Harry whimpered before curling himself up into a ball.

“Fine, leave them here. And Lucius, I want to see you once you declare you’re Potter’s hero!” he hissed and left along with the other death eaters.

The pack belonged to Greyback, Remus’ father. When the wolves spread out some of the Death Eaters trying to disappear got torn apart. Lucius watched as a large man came walking towards him and Harry, he had his wand pointed at him, “You’re a stupid man to think spells will hurt me.”

“Stay away from my son.”

“Not yours by law but my Cub’s by law,” he said picking up the teen.

“I need to get him back to the school, he need’s the hospital,” Lucius said.   
Taking a moment to think Fenrir growled at the blonde, “Take him back to the school, we will be told if anything else happens.”

Lucius took Cedric’s lifeless body and the cup and they landed back at the school. The crowds stopped talking as they looked around at the small group. Lucius looked tired and beaten as he held onto the two boys, he fell to his knees and let Cedric’s father take him, “I…I’m sorry,” he said as he held onto Harry tightly. Both Remus and Sirius pushed through the crowds to Harry; the blonde looked at them as he held Harry tightly.

“Let’s get him to the hospital wing,” Remus said trying not to break down.

Harry lay asleep for hours, his injuries healing. Lucius sat across from the boy holding Draco in his arms as he slept.  
“What happened, Lucius?” Remus asked.

“I got there just as he wanted Harry to duel. I told him that Harry is my son and that the scar on his head was not made by him but by Dumbledore. He ran his hand along the scar and it disappeared, he then threw him to the ground where Harry broke his arm. The Dark Lord was pissed; he was angry, so angry, at Dumbledore. He took his anger out on Harry with the crucio curse; he only stopped when Fenrir turned up.” 

“Fenrir?” Remus blinked at the blonde and smiled softly, “I guess I will have to send him a thank you card.”

“Still not talk to him?” Lucius asked. 

“Not really.” The doors opened and in walked Dumbledore with a sad look on his face, Remus rounded on him. “You old git, do you have any idea what that man put our son through?!” Remus growled.

“Voldemort needed to believe that Harry was his equal…”

“EQUAL, EQUAL?! …YOU HORRID OLD NUT CASE!” Lucius said waking Draco up with a startle. “A boy is dead; my son was placed under a crucio curse because you made up that shit prophecy just because of your childish hate for Voldemort!” the blonde yelled at the old head master. “If I have to give up my own life to protect my sons I will, you will not put him in the shoes of an adult; it’s your fucking war.” He turned to Remus, “Tell me when he wakes up, I would like to talk to him.”

“I will,” the wolf said watching the blonde leave taking Draco with him.


	4. Draco's problem and Voldemort discovery

Chapter 4

Remus walked into the camp and was watched by the other wolves as he walked up to the top hut. “So I hear you were being a hero the other week,” Remus said.   
The large wolf stood up and turned around to look at his pup, “I saved him.”

“Yes, you did, and I thank you for saving my son,” he smiled.   
Fenrir looked at Remus as they stood in front of him, “You’re not my blood but my cub, Harry is not your blood but marked as your cub, you’re my son and he’s my grandson…this may be odd but I do love you and your family, I will protect you all.”   
Remus smiled and nodded to him, “You’re more than welcome to come to Sage’s next birthday, Harry is going to be there.”

“I would like that,” He said, “You should be heading back, the storm is coming,” the alpha wolf said.

“Yeah, okay,” Remus turned and left the wolf den and headed out of the camp.

Harry sat at home, it had taken a while for his arm to heal even with the spells and potions; it now just felt like it was twisted and it ached very so often. He didn’t want to go back to Hogwarts, he felt better at home, safer. Dumbledore had been banned from Hogwarts and banned from being near any children; Harry himself had the worst nightmares that made him scream like he was being killed most nights. When it was that bad he slept in his dads’ bed just so he could feel safe. The poor teen didn’t want to leave the house too afraid what will happen, it seemed while the rest of the wizarding community agreed about Dumbledore being banded from the schools and children there was a few families, namely one who stood up for the old man, the Weasleys, well some of them, Fred and George didn’t really care, they care more for Harry than anything and their older brothers Charlie and Bill, just hated Dumbledore, but as for the rest of the family their loyalties belong to the old git; and Ron took it out on Harry. He cast a spell that he got mixed up with another one and sent Harry to the floor in a scream, all Molly could do was call her son an idiot for not using the spells right. Since then Harry has been on bed rest, the effect of the mixed spell made him weak. 

Lucius knocked on the door of the Black-Lupin house with Draco who looked like he was having trouble with something.  
“What’s wrong?” Lucius asked.

“I need to ask Harry something,” he muttered. 

The older Malfoy looked at how his son was behaving

“Please tell me you’re not in love with your brother…” Lucius said.  
Draco snapped his head up at his father, “God, no! Are you mad?” He wanted to reach out and slap his father in the back of the head like he had seen on that muggle TV thing Harry has, he like that show, NCIS he thinks it’s called. The door opened and Sirius stood here looking at them, he saw Draco blush, he titled his head.

“Harry’s upstairs.” 

“Thank you cousin Sirius,” he said running up the stairs. There was a door opening and then it slammed shut. 

“I think he’s in love with Harry,” Lucius said to Sirius. 

“No, not Harry,” Sirius chuckled.

“You know something don’t you?” The blonde asked as he followed the dark haired man inside.

Draco walked into Harry’s room slamming the door; Harry looked up at him from his book and frowned. “Did you know what father thinks of us? He thinks I’m in love with you!” Draco yelled.

“Draco, you were in love with me until you found out I am your half-brother.”

“Don’t say that,” he mumbled.

“Well it’s true, you were; you even tried getting into my pants.”

“Harryyyy! Don’t, please,” the blonde begged, “And who said I tried? I did get into your pants!”   
Harry titled his head, “You know we can never do that again.”

“I know… anyway, I have another problem don’t I?”

“Snape,” Harry said as the pair lay on the bed, Draco nodded, “Does he know that you’re…you know?”

“No, the old git will probably try to get me to get rid of it…”

“You didn’t mate with him did you?”

“No… no biting; I just got knocked up by my potions teacher.”  
“At the age of 15.”

“Oh god, my dad is going to kill me.”

“I’m going to kill that boy!” Lucius growled as he paced the floor, “How could he do something so stupid? And how could Severus be? He is 20 years younger than him and he is his godson!” The blonde cursed.

“Lucius, you’re gonna blow your lid if you keep this up, be lucky it’s not my dad,” Remus said.   
The blonde looked at him and frowned, “Yeah, I guess so. But what am I going to do? My son is pregnant and he hasn’t even told me.”

“He hasn’t told greasy git either,” Sirius said as he picked up Sage and played how many fishes he can see.   
The old Malfoy pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m going to kill him, slowly, starting with his manhood.”

“Not to butt into your plans on killing your future brother in law but why have you come today?” Remus asked.  
Lucius looked at him, his face darkened even more than before, he sighed and took a seat, “I’ve been speaking with the Dark Lord after what happened.” The room went quiet as they looked at the man sat on the sofa.

“What did he say?”

“He will leave Harry alone as he only sees him as a child, not Dumbledore’s warrior, and he told me he’s sorry for losing his anger and attacking Harry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it,” Sirius said, “That boy has had more nightmares than I have ever seen, most nights he sleeps in our bed, he’s terrified of the world.” Lucius looked at him wide eyed, unsure what to say. “What is it?” Remus asked.

“He told me when he touched Harry he felt a buzz of power,” Lucius looked at them; he knew what a buzz felt like, he felt it once before when he was with James.

“Oh no…” Sirius said.

“Oh god!” Remus muttered.

“He knows Harry is a Veela but I don’t think he knows what that feeling means.”

“But Harry will know when he turns 16; we should have figured out, the nightmares would be a link to it,” Sirius said holding onto sage tightly, the little wolf boy could feel his daddy’s worry and whimpered into his chest growling softly.

“What do you mean?” The blonde asked.

“James used to have these nightmares back when he first started dating you, it wasn’t until he was 16 when he knew what the buzz was and it was his driving force after that…we won’t be able to keep Harry away,” Remus said to him.

“God, what are we going to do Remus?”

“Apart from turning Harry into a werewolf, not a lot,” he answered.

“Why would turning Harry into a werewolf help?” Lucius asked looking between them. 

“It will cancel the Veela blood call, we offered it to Jamie after, well you know, but he refused, he didn’t want Harry to be a wolf…” Remus frowned and looked up at Lucius.

“Offer it to him,” the blonde said, “I don’t want him to go after him, he may share some of Harry’s blood but I don’t think he can care about him.” 

“I will ask him.”


	5. Life changing  bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius finds out about Draco and his lover, Fenrir finds the scent of his mate and poor Sage's birthday get ruin

Chapter 5 

2 months later

Remus and Sirius talked to the Veela Council, the Council members didn’t like the fact that Voldemort had stolen a Veela’s blood and they didn’t want the Dark Lord taking Harry as his mate when it was from stolen blood and agreed with Remus to ask Harry about the bite. So that night Remus and Sirius sat Harry down in their room, the teen looked worried, “What is going on?” he asked.

“Harry, Lucius has informed us of something and we want to a discussion about it,” Remus stated.

“Why? What happened?” Harry asked.

“It would seem that when ‘you know who’ took your blood it may have picked up the Veela blood call,” Sirius said.  
The teen’s eyes widened as he looked at the both of them. “No, no, no, I can’t, I won’t; I will not have him as a mate, no, please,” he cried, tears were pouring down his face as he sat on the bed; it broke Remus’ heart and Sirius’ as well to see him like this.

“No. We thought of a way to help you, but it is a life change Cub.”   
Sniffing and rubbing his eyes Harry looked at them, “W…W…what do you mean life changing?” he asked them.

“A wolf bite can stop the Veela blood call and then you will be able to choose your own mate,” Remus told him.  
Green eyes looked up at his two dads, “A…A wolf bite? Then I will be like you and dad and Sage won’t I?”

“Yes, Cub,” Sirius said.

“W…what about Lucius?”

“He already knows what we can do and he has agreed to the bite only if you do, he doesn’t want ‘him’ to have you either,” Remus said, he saw Harry was thinking about it as he looked down at his hands.

“Do it,” Harry whispered.

“Harry…are you sure?”

“I don’t want him. Hell, I’d rather mate with Draco if it was a choice,” he said.  
Remus nodded and cupped Harry’s cheek. “My sweet pup, I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“Not your fault is it?” Harry said, “So when can we do this then?” he sniffed.

“It is the day before the full moon; I can do it now if...”

“Yes,” Harry said looking at Remus, “I want to get it over with so I don’t have to wait and…both of you bite me.”

Both older men looked at each other, “Why both of us?”

“Then you both will be the ones who turn me.” 

Sirius looked back at Remus who nodded to him. “Okay cub,” Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around Harry and let Remus sit behind him.

Harry shook as Sirius held him close as they both helped take his shirt off. “Harry Shhhh, it will be okay cub,” Sirius whispered as he wiped his tears away.

“J…Just get on with it please.” Nodding both men bit down on his shoulders making Harry cry out as their fangs buried into his skin down to the muscle and bone. After a few seconds, which to Harry felt like hours, they removed their fangs from his shoulders and held him tightly as he cried.   
Sage walked in rubbing his sleepy eyes and saw his older brother crying, “Papa?” he called out. Remus looked round with tears in his eyes. “Why are you crying?” he asked as he moved uncomfortably on the spot he stood on.

“We just have bitten Harry,” he said, the little boy nodded knowing what Remus meant. The older man opened his arms and let him crawl onto the bed to join them. Sage nuzzled himself in between him, Sirius, and Harry and held onto Harry’s front.

A month later

Fenrir came to the house, it was Sage’s birthday; he was turning 7. The door opened and there stood the blonde man from the graveyard. They stared at each other. “You better come in, they are in the living room,” Lucius said. The wolf nodded and walked into the house, the alpha wolf looked around the house; it smelt of his pup and his mate and kids, he frowned as he smelt the lack of Veela smell. He walked into the living room and saw the family sat there. 

“Fenrir, you made it, I wasn’t sure if you were going to come,” Remus said.

“Wouldn’t miss a pup’s birthday,” He replied looking around the room.

“Come into the kitchen, I want to talk to you something,” Remus said. Harry looked up from where he sat with Draco to look at Remus, the wolf smiled at him and nodded his head to come with him; he turned back to the blonde and said something as he got up and walked with him. 

Once in the kitchen Remus shut the door and turned to his dad. Fenrir stared at Harry making the teen nervous. “You turned him?” Fenrir said, his eyes drifting to his cub.

“’You know who’ took Harry’s blood back in the graveyard and because Harry was half Veela it gave him the blood calling, he got a buzz from Harry when he touched him.”

“He touched Harry?” the wolf growled.

“Yes… a decision was made by the Veela Council and they agreed with me, it’s safer to turn him,” he said. Greyback looked back at Harry and then grabbed the boy; Harry squealed as he sniffed him on the neck with a soft growl. 

“Papa?”

“Fenrir, be easy,” Remus said.   
Pulling back Fenrir smiled and nipped Harry on his shoulder making him jump; he looked down at the teen in front of him, “Welcome to the pack ceann álainn.”   
Harry blinked at him. “I’m not beautiful,” he said.   
Fenrir gave a bark of laughter like Sirius but deeper, “But of course you are, you will make a lovely mate when you’re ready.” He smiled at him and then looked at Remus, “Shall we go back to the party then?” The alpha wolf moved away and walked out of the kitchen.

“Papa?”

“Yeah cub?”

“Why do I feel like he was coming on to me?”

“He’s like that with every one, just keep your window shut tonight,” he said as they walked into the living room themselves.

When they walked in they found Lucius with his hands around Snape’s neck. Sage was crying in Sirius’ arms and Fenrir watched interested while Draco yelled at his father to let his lover go. “FATHER…” Harry shouted. The blonde man looked at the green eyed teen whose eyes turned dark amber. “…put Snape down and apologize to Sage!” Harry growled.   
Lucius dropped Snape to the floor and turned to the little dark haired boy crying, “I’m so sorry Sage. I will make it up to you,” he said, the little boy looked up at him as he handed him a lollypop, his face brightened up as he took the lolly. 

“Draco, are you okay?” Harry asked as he walked over to the blonde. Draco shook his head, in tears, as he looked down at the potions master.

“Draco?” Snape called out as he saw the small baby bump. He stood up and looked down at the blonde boy.

“Yeah, it’s yours; yeah, father found out,” Draco said.

“Drac…”

“Let’s go into the kitchen.”

“Love family dramas, better than muggle TV,” Fenrir said grinning from ear to ear.  
It was late at night when everyone finally decided to go to bed. Snape and Lucius went home with Draco to talk about what’s going to happen, Fenrir left the house, Harry was walking up the stairs to bed.  
“Har?”

“Ummm?” the teen called out.

“Close your window tonight.”

“Yeah Papa.” Harry wondered up to his room.   
Sirius walked over to Remus with a sleeping Sage on his shoulder, “So why are you asking him to close his window?”

“Fenrir made a move on Harry.”

“But he makes a move on everyone,” Sirius said.

“Do you want him shagging Harry? He’s still 14, look what happened to Draco.”

“Oh, fair point, still can’t believe old Snape did that.” 

“Yeah, well they are both idiots,” he said as Remus walked to the front door to look for Fenrir while Sirius took Sage to bed.

Fenrir was looking up into Harry’s room; he could see the light in the boy’s room showing he was still awake. The window itself was open but then he saw Harry stick his head out of the window and look around, he looked right at Fenrir and sighed, “I’m too young for you.”

“Don’t know about that, you’re the right age for breeding.”

“Try to breed with me and I will make you into a nice fur coat,” Harry told him.

“At least I will keep you warm,” he smiled, Harry giggled. The alpha wolf picked up a white flower that grew on the back walls, cupped it with his hands, and brought it to his lips whispering something to it; he let it flutter up to Harry’s hand and watched the flower dance in his hand, he smiled. 

“If you really want me can you wait until I am 16?” Fenrir looked at him. “It’s nearly a year away, I am 15 next week. Can you wait that long?”

“Ummm mating seasons will be hard but I can live with that,” he said.   
Harry blushed and then turned his head. “Better be going, night,” the teen said as he closed his window.

“I knew you were planning something.”   
Fenrir turned to look at Remus and he smiled at his pup and gave a small growl, “How much did you hear?” 

“Enough to know my son is smarter than he lets on and you are waiting until he is 16 or 17.”   
Fenrir growled but accepted the idea. “Fine,” he huffed, “I’ll be going.” Remus smirked at him as he left the housing area.

A week later Lucius stood in front of Voldemort. The man was looking more human every day, it was something he couldn’t figure out, something was wrong and the call to Harry was still here, not to kill the boy but to own him. “Harry’s a Veela isn’t he?”

“He is half Veela…well, he was,” Lucius said.

This snapped Voldemort out of his pace. “Was? What do you mean he was?” he snapped.

“Well, after what happened in the graveyard the Veela Council was pissed off that you took Veela blood and then subjected him to torture; they didn’t want you to get the blood call for him…”

“Lucius, for goodness sake, spit it out!” he hissed.

“They told Remus and Sirius that they could bite Harry, Harry took it. And before you ask I was asked about it and I told them to go ahead.”

“YOU DID WHAT?” he shouted.

“Do you think you could love my son? No, I don’t think you could, I think you would break his heart and send him off into a coma or he will die. You would use him until the blood call either died down or you found another and I will not let that happen, I wouldn’t,” he said looking right into the red eyes of his Lord.   
Voldemort frowned and stood right in front of him, “You think I would do that do you?”

“Sorry but you're not known for having a heart,” the blonde man said.   
The Dark Lord laughed throwing his head back, “You’re right, I’m not known for having a heart... but Lucius, I will have him in one way or another. Werewolves mate for life and all it takes is a few right words and some sweet touches and he is mine.” Biting back his comment Lucius left the room listening to the sounds of the mad man laughing in his head.

“We have to get Harry out of here where he can’t be found by a wizard,” Lucius said as he barged into the house, Remus and Sirius looked up from their meals.

“What?” Sirius said blinking at him.

“Voldemort, I told him that Harry is now a werewolf, and you know what he said? He said that werewolves mate for life and all it takes is a few words and some sweet touches and Harry would be his…I don’t care if he just turned 15, we need to get him mated to someone now, to stop him and…” ‘SMACK’ Sirius hit Lucius in the face.

“One, calm the fuck down, two shut up the boys are sleeping, and three you will not force Harry to mate with anyone do you understand me?!”

“But…but Voldemort…”

“No... he is a boy, 15 years old, he needs to have the chance to have his childhood; he goes back to Hogwarts tomorrow he will be okay there,” Sirius growled at the blonde, “Now sit, eat, and shut up!”


	6. Poison and kidnap

Chapter 6  
It’s been six months since Harry started back at Hogwarts, it was fine, he got his own rooms and when the full moon came round he would go to the shrieking shack; this is where he found two identical Huskies, one with the right eye blue and left eye brown and the other with the right eye brown and left eye blue. “Hello Fred and George,” Harry said. The two Huskies jumped around him and played with him and when Harry turned into a wolf they played some more and then slept. By morning Harry was groggy and achy.

“Here, drink this; it’s so much better than the crap Snape makes,” Fred said.

“Umm thanks,” Harry said looking down into the golden potion. Sighing Harry downed the drink; he sat there and blinked, “Whoa,” he said falling onto his back, “This stuff is awesome.” Sitting back up, he felt a hundred times better. “H…How is it so good?” Harry asked.

“We found a hangover potion and health boost potion work wonders together, so we put them together.”

“But how did you find the binding ingredient?” Harry asked.

“You tell us, what does it taste like?” George said to Harry.   
The teen moved his tongue around his mouth and then looked up at them. “Honey?” he gasped.

“Yep!” they said together.   
Harry smiled at them as he got up and noticed he was naked, Fred handed him a fresh pair of clothes. “Sooo, not that I am ungrateful of the company last night and the potion but I thought your family hated me...well, apart from Ginny who is still trying to get me to date her,” he said wincing.

“Harry, Harry, Harry... “

“Harry, we’re not like our family, we like you.”

“You’re like our little brother and thanks to you…”

“We can get our shop up and running.” Harry smiled at them. “Come on we need to get going to, I’m starving!” Fred said.

“Oh, me to.”

“Same,” Harry said as he pulled his school robes on.

They sat at the Gryffindor table chatting and laughing when Draco came over. “Hello brother,” he said.

“Hey Dragon, would you like to join us?” Harry asked looking at his peaky brother.

“Please,” he said sitting down and resting his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. The blonde looked at the twins and then up at Harry. “You can speak in front of them,” Harry said with a smile.

“He’s not talking to me; I don’t think father has said anything to make him leave me but... I haven’t been feeling well,” he said.   
Harry looked at him worriedly and touched his forehead. “Fuck, Draco, you're burning up,” he said and moved his hand down Draco’s front to his stomach. Harry’s eyes widened, “Shit, shit… how long have you been feeling like this?” he asked. The twins looked worried at the pair.

“A couple of days, I just thought it was bad morning sickness. Snape has been giving me the potions to help it…but it hasn’t.” Harry stood up and then picked up Draco as he slumped in his arms. At the teacher’s table they watched as Harry carried an unconscious Draco out to the hall. Snape frowned, got up, and walked out of the room following Harry and the twins as they took Harry’s and Draco’s bags.

Harry came running into the school hospital wing. “MADAM POMFREY HELP!” Harry yelled as he carried Draco. The elderly medwitch walked in and saw Harry holding his brother.

“Harry?”

“Someone has been poisoning him, I can smell it; the baby isn’t moving either,” he said, he had tears in his eyes as he placed Draco down on the bed.

“Move aside Harry, let me look at him,” She said making Harry sit on the other bed as she performed spells on Draco. Fred and George ran in and looked at Harry as he sat, crying, on the bed. “Harry I am sorry but there is nothing we can do for the baby... do you know who the father is?”   
Harry nodded and then growled. “He did it,” Harry said just as he saw Snape walk into the room. He jumped up and ran at the man. “YOU DID IT DIDN’T YOU? YOU KILLED HIS BABY!” Harry screamed.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” the potions master said.

“You give him the potion for his morning sickness and this is what happens. His baby is dead and he is ill!” Harry said.

“I…the potion, no, it couldn’t be, the potion, it wouldn’t make this happen!” He said shocked, he looked paler than before.

“I could smell the poison, I may be shit at make potion but I do know Ginger root mixed with dragon’s ground horn makes a poison!” (Really I have no idea) he cried out.   
Snape looked at Draco lying on the bed. “I didn’t make the potion... I got Miss Weasley to make it; she’s in detention for the rest of the year. Poppy, don’t let anyone take any of the potion I’ve brought you until I am sure I made them.” he said.

“Are you saying Ginny did it?” Harry said; Snape nodded.

“Severus, I am sorry but as I said to Harry, I have to remove the child. The baby is dead; there is nothing I can do. Keeping a poisoned baby in him will kill him.”   
Choking on his sobs Snape nodded. “Do it.”

In the headmaster’s office where McGonagall sat he looked at the people in the room, Lucius barely holding it in. Harry had his head buried in Lucius neck crying as Mrs. Weasley stated that her daughter would not poison anyone and that it must have been an accident or he did it to himself.

“Draco was looking forward to that baby being born; he wouldn’t do that to himself or the child,” Lucius said.

“Mum, how can you say she did it by accident? We taught Ginny how to do potions when she was failing, she would have known that Ginger root and dragon horn is a bad mix. Even the year ones knew this!” Fred said.   
Molly looked at her sons and frowned. “Shut up!” she hissed, “Ginny did not poison that boy!” “Don’t worry Ginny, everything will be fine,” she said holding her daughter’s hand.

“So the baby wasn’t Harry’s?” she asked out into the room.

“No, it was mine,” Snape said walking into the room. 

“Severus, how is he doing?” McGonagall asked.   
The red eyed man looked at her, “He’s still unconscious; Poppy wants to speak to Lucius. The child was a girl.” 

“Harry wasn’t sleeping with Draco and the parasite was Snape?” Ginny said.

“Ginny, be quiet!” Molly said.

“But mum, you said that the parasite was Harry’s and if I wanted Harry I would have to get it out of Draco, so I did.” she said.

“You poisoned my brother and my killed my niece?” Harry sniffed.

“Your brother?” both Molly and Ginny cried out.

“Harry is my son; James and I were once lovers, a long time ago,” Lucius said holding Harry, “And I will see both of you rot in Azkaban for what you did!” He let Harry untangle himself and go over to the twins and cuddle with them. “Minerva, I want you to call the Auros and get them to take these to Azkaban!”

“No, Ginny did the world a favor; we don’t want any more Death Eaters in the world!” Molly yelled.   
Harry growled his eyes were turning amber, Fred and George was holding him, “Come on Harry, let’s go and see Draco.”

It was a couple of weeks later, Harry sat with Draco on the hospital bed; the teen looked paler, his eyes were over cast by shadows, “What happened to you?” the blonde asked.   
Harry looked up, he had a busted lip and a black eye and what looked like a silver burn around his neck and wrist. “Ron and some of his low brain cell friends attacked me because bitch and even bitchier bitch went to Azkaban,” he said.   
Draco gave him a weak smile and held his hand, “It looks like it hurts.” He reached out to touch the burn, Harry flinched a little.

“I’m fine, it’s you I’m worried about; you’re part Veela, this kind of thing isn’t good for you,” Harry said.   
Draco smiled at him, “I’m fine, I was too young to have kids anyway; I will wait.” He looked sad as he held his flat stomach, Harry nodded.

“W…What were you going to call her?” Harry asked softly.

“Launa,” Draco answered. 

“It sounds beautiful,” Harry said as he pulled Draco into a hug. When they pulled apart Harry looked at the ring that was around Draco’s neck, “Dragon, have you and Snape spilt up?” Harry asked.

“No… I lost a bit of weight; the ring keeps falling off so I wear it around my neck,” he said smiling.

“Oh, good, I would have to kill him if he did.”

Voldemort decided to lure Harry out, he was going to have that boy if it was the last thing he did; but as he didn’t have a mental connection with him that spell was broken. When the idea hit him it made him smile, he knew Harry would do anything for his family. He smiled as he sat back in his chair, he didn’t know what Lucius was worried about, he would take care of Harry; he knew how to take care of a wolf.

That night Harry had a horrid dream that his little brother was taken from his home and that his papa and dad were badly hurt. Harry’s eyes snapped open, he was coved in sweat; his heart was trying to jump out of his chest. He jumped out of the bed and ran out of his room and down the halls to Snape’s rooms. He stood there banging on the doors, the older man opened the doors in his dressing gown; he looked pissed, “What?” he growled.

“I need to fire call my Papa and dad, please, I had a nightmare, please sir,” Harry begged. The dark haired man let the teen through knowing if he didn’t Lucius will gut him if something did happen. Harry ran into the fire place and threw down the flue powder, “12 Grimmauld place,” he yelled and was gone in seconds and Snape guessed he better go with him and stepped up to the fire place as well.

“PAPA, DAD!” he heard Harry yell as he ran through the house, the kitchen was destroyed , the table was nothing but bits on the floor, the fridge was on its side and blood pooled around it, the counter was blown up and knives were stick into the walls, “SAGE!” Snape ran toward the sound of the boy screaming.

“Harry?” Snape called out as he found the teen on the floor keeling beside Remus and Sirius. Snape moved to look at them to make sure they are alive, both Remus and Sirius have been whipped by something made out of sliver and they have been beat.

“They took Sage, they took him,” Harry sobbed.

“We will find him, but you can’t go in halfcocked looking for him, you know that the Dark Lord wants you,” he said.

“He has my brother,” he got up and headed for the door.

“Where are you going? HARRY, HARRY!” Snape yelled as the boy left the house, “Shit, that little sod!” He pulled his wand out and summoned his patronus, “Go and get Lucius, tell him that Voldemort has Sage and Harry has gone after him then go and get Poppy, understood?” The doe bowed and left.

Harry walked into the Ministry of Magic, the teen walked in there alone walking down the halls until he came to a room where there was an archway. Voldemort looked up to see the teen walking down the steps, “Harry you made It, how good of you.”

“You have my little brother, I wouldn’t have come otherwise,” he said.

“Arry,” Came the cry, his green eyes looked down at the boy and saw him crying.

“Sage, are you okay?”

“He…he hurt my arm,” he cried.

“I’m sorry about that my love but my men were a bit heavy handed.”

“Heavy handed? ...My dads were beaten and whipped with sliver, is that what you will do to me when I miss behave? Is it?!” Harry screamed tears running down his eyes.   
Tom could see the hate burning in the teen’s eyes and wondered if he would ever look at him differently, “I did not know that this was done.”

“I don’t care, you want me as a mate, fine, but I will never love you and every time you force me to sleep with you I will make sure that you will never get an heir!” he said walking closer to him.

“You hate me that much?”

“Well, apart from you trying to kill me since I was born, you killed people I know, you broke my arm and tortured me, threatened my family… oh, sent a bunched of crazy nut jobs to my dads’ home and attacked them to kidnap my brother and break his arm, and you want to force me to mate with you, so what do you think Tom?” he said looking at him right in the eyes as he pulled his brother from the man in front of him and took the ropes off him and looked at his arm.

“Listen to me Harry…”

“No, you listen to me, you stole Veela blood; what you’re feeling is the blood call, you don’t want me.” Voldemort growled and brought down his hand across Harry’s face. “Ah!”

“ARRY!” Sage cried.

“Sage, don’t!” Harry said. The dusty blonde boy managed to change into a wolf and bite down on Voldemort’s ankle.

“Ahhh, you little brat!” he kicked the 6 year old off him.

Harry watched as Sage hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud. “SAGE!” Harry cried out and ran over to Sage to hold him as he whimpered, “Shhh… it’s okay.” He held him closely. Standing up he looked towards the man he hated more than anything in the world. “I’m going,” he said as he started to leave the room; the young werewolf cowered in his wolf from, his tail tucked between his legs.

“Harry!” Voldemort called out, the teen looked back before walking away. Lucius came running down the hall to see Harry walking out of the room, “Harry.” He looked at his son and the baby wolf in his arms.

“He kicked him and broke his arm,” he cried.   
The blonde looked down at the dark haired wolf cub, he then looked up at the man behind Harry and frowned, “Come on, let’s get you back to the school, we will get him looked at.”

“Lucius, you and your son will stay here, Harry will be mine and you will give me your blessing!” the dark Lord yelled, Lucius looked back and held Harry in his arms.

“Do you see what you have done?” Lucius said. Voldemort moved closer to them and stood in front of them, he was about to open his mouth when a howl broke out though the building.

“Oh good, Fenrir is here,” Harry said smiling; there were sudden screams and glowing of spells.


	7. Fenrir nightly visit

Chapter 7  
The werewolves attacked the Death Eaters, there was no way the Death Eaters could defend themselves from the large pack. Voldemort looked at Harry. “What? You think I would really come here alone without calling my mate?” Harry said.

“Mate?” Tom said.   
Harry nodded, “Yes,” he said. A growl behind Voldemort made him turn around to see Fenrir looking right at him.

“My mate is bleeding and my grandson is hurt and I hear my son and my son in law was beaten,” he snarled, Lucius held onto Harry as he watched them. “Lucius, take Harry and go! I will deal with him,” Fenrir said.   
Harry looked at him, “Be careful,” the teen said. This made Voldemort so angry that he tried to fire a spell at Harry but before he could Lucius had apparition.

The teen sat by the beds of this family, tears running down his face. Sage was right as rain after he was given a potion and now was asleep curled up on the bed. “Harry.” The teen snapped his head up at the blonde, his eyes were wide as he watched Lucius kneel in front of him, “This is not your fault, none of this is, it all comes from Dumbledore’s fault.”

“B…But look at them,” Harry sniffed, “Even Draco...got hurt because of me,” He cried.   
Lucius picked him up and carried him over to another bed next to Draco and laid him down, “This is not your fault my son, now drink this and go to sleep, everything will be okay once you wake.”

“No, I can’t sleep, I need to know if Fenrir is okay,” he said trying to stand up.   
Lucius shook his head, “Harry, you need your sleep, do you want Fenrir to see you like this? Sleep, it will do you some good.” He handed Harry the vile and watched his son drink. Harry laid his head against the pillow and went into a deep sleep leaving the blonde man to keep watch.

When Harry woke he found out he had been asleep for a couple of days. He looked to his side and saw Sirius sat by the bed looking at him, he reached out and ran his finger through his son’s hair, “Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked.   
Harry just looked at him. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault,” he whispered.   
Shaking his head Sirius pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead, “None of this is your fault.” He smiled softly, “Everyone is alright.” He felt Harry sob into his chest. “You saved Sage and I’m so proud of you, Remus as well, you were so strong and brave,” he assured him holding him tightly, “I love you my little wolf.” 

“I love you Padfoot,” he said.

It’s been a week since Harry had heard from Fenrir and he was worried. No one had seen Voldemort or Fenrir, Remus was a little worried but he knew the alpha would do this type of thing to clean his wounds but the nothing from the evil dark lord worried him even more, what if he did kill Fenrir? Would he take over the pack? Has he and Fenrir come to some kind of agreement? He also worried for Harry, he had been down and depressed ever since Lucius brought him back. He walked into Harry’s room and stood there looking at him, he walked into the room more and sat on the bed, “Har my sweet cub, Fenrir is okay.” 

“We don’t know that, what if Voldemort killed him?”

“I would feel it cub. Here,” he gestured to his heart. “We would all feel it, he’s probably gone to lick his wounds,” he said with a small smile.

“You…you think so?” Harry asked hopefully.

“I know so. Come on, time to go to Lucius for tea,” he said standing up.   
Harry nodded. “Can I have a shower before we go?” he asked.

“Yep,” the older wolf said smiling as he walked out the room, harry got up and went to the bathroom.

Dinner and Lucius was eventual, Snape was there and was talking to Draco who looked a little too pale still. Harry sat there picking at his food as he drank some of his water. “Is the food alright Harry?” Narcissa asked looking at Harry.

“Ummm… sorry? Oh, yes, it is fine, sorry, I haven’t been feeling well,” he said. She smiled softly at him.   
Lucius looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “I heard some news today,” he said, “About the Dark Lord.” Harry looked at him, they all looked at him apart from sage who was enjoying is muggle burger.

“Yes?” Remus and Sirius said together.

“The veil at the Ministry, the Death Eaters and the wolves said that he fell through it.”

“Really?” Harry asked with hope.

“Yes Harry, really,” he smiled.   
The teen looked at him, “I’m sorry if this sounds rude, but I will take that with a pinch of salt.”

“It’s okay Har, its fine,” he said as he carried on eating. Lucius watched his son as he sat there; he made himself a mental note to ask Remus and Sirius about him later.

For the night they were staying at the Malfoy’s after some of the older lot got drunk. Harry took Sage to bed then talked to Draco for a while and cried on his shoulder and the blonde cried on his then he walked to his own room at the house; it didn’t have many personal items there but there were all the things that Lucius had bought him to say he did care and was sorry. Getting undressed he folded his clothes and climbed into the bed pulling the cold sheets over himself.

The window opened up as a figure climbed in and fell to the floor, Harry bolted up and lit his wand in the dark, he looked towards the window and then to the person on the floor, “W…Who’s there?” he asked.

“Harry?”

“Fenrir?” the teen just sat on the bed as the wolf got up and limped his way over to him. Harry just looked at him. “Y…You’re alive, I was so worried! I thought you were dead.” he said as he warped himself around the large wolf.

“No Harry, I’m not dead,” he said smiling at him as he ran his hands through the thick black hair. “My ceann álainn,” he said kissing Harry on the lips. The teen blushed and kissed back. When they broke apart Harry climbed into his lap not caring that he was naked and nuzzled into the wolf’s neck breathing in his scent.

“Fenrir, claim me,” Harry whispered looking up at him.   
The alpha wolf froze and looked Harry in the eye. “You’re still too young,” he said, “Your dads would skin me alive.”   
Harry shook his head as tears rolled down his face as he looked back at the amber eyes of his mate, “I’ve been so scared, worried, about what happened and then I heard that Voldemort is gone, that he fell through the veil, if he is really gone it’s safe for you and I want you, I need you, I need to feel you.”

“Shhhhh ceann álainn, it’s okay. Yes he fell through the veil and yes I will claim you.”

Fenrir laid Harry down on the bed and started kissing down the side of his neck enjoying the warmth coming from him. Fenrir winced as he moved making Harry push him back a little, “You’re hurt!” Harry said looking at him, he turned the bed side lamp on and looked at his mate.

“I’m fine Harry; I just need to lay with you.”

“Fenrir, there is something you’re not telling me,” Harry said looking at him.   
Shaking his head the alpha wolf smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips deeply as he slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth claiming him, they pulled apart for a moment. “I will tell you everything later ceann álainn.” Harry nodded though he could feel something bad was going to happen, he tried not to think about it while he was with Fenrir.

The wolf took his clothes off and knelt in front of Harry, looking down the naked body of his mate he smiled softly at him; he covered his fingers in some sort healing oil and then pushed his fingers into him, Harry gasped at the fingers inside him and whimpered. “You already slept with someone?” Fenrir cooed into his neck and he pushed his fingers in him, stretching him.

“Ummm yes,” he moaned.

“A while?”

“Yes.”   
The alpha growled in Harry’s ear, “Only I can be with you, you are mine until the day I die.” He bit his shoulder making Harry cry out as he held onto his shoulders. After a while Fenrir was happy that his mate became a babbling mess and was begging him to fuck him, to own him. He pulled his fingers free and pushed the teen’s legs apart and wide, he then lifted his backside up as he pushed his length inside of him.

“AHHHH GODS!” Harry cried out as he arched his back, “So big,” he moaned.   
Growling at the heat coming from his mate the silver haired wolf started to take it slow, he wanted to show how much he loved him. “Going to love you so slow,” he whispered as he moved gently, rocking himself back and forth. Harry whimpered at every move and every push against his prostate, he thought he was going to go mad at the pleasure, his nails dug into Fenrir’s back as he felt himself get closer to his peak.

“F…Fenrir.”

“Cum for me,” the wolf growled as he felt Harry arch up and cry out as he spilt his cum over his stomach.

He laid there panting for a while, his eyes closed, breathing deeply as the wolf started to move again, green eyes turned amber snapped up to him looking up into the darker amber eyes to him, “Fenrir?”

“Shhhh…” he whispered as they started moving, his hips pulling out his cock and then pushing and sliding back in, this went on for hours, Fenrir making love to his mate. They kissed and marked each other. When they were done Harry felt full, he could feel his eyes start to close from the need to sleep.


	8. The Dream

Chapter 8 the dream  
The silver haired wolf waved his wand and cleaned the sheets and their bodies as he watched his mate sleep. He felt his cry that will happen in a couple of hours, he could already smell the change on him, the collision of their magic and their love making caused a change in his mate and it now pains him to write this letter.

Hours later Remus woke in the night, he held his chest at the feeling of emptiness, he stood up and swayed on his feet, there was a sound of crying that filled the empty halls. Sirius sat up and looked at his standing husband. “That sounds like Harry,” he said. Remus nodded as he and Sirius moved to Harry’s room. When they get there they find Lucius was already looking into the room with a look of shock on his face. Looking into the room they found Harry crying over the still form of Fenrir Greyback, Remus walked in and placed a hand on his shoulder, the naked teen looked up to his pap and then flung himself at him and cried into his chest, begging him to tell him it’s not real it.

Remus took Harry out of the bedroom and into another room as Sirius, Lucius, and Snape tried to sort something out in the bedroom. “What was he doing here?” Snape asked. Sirius looked up from the dead Alpha after seeing some bites that haven’t healed.

“He came to get comfort from his mate before he passed…God I wished he hadn’t,” Sirius said.   
Putting his wand away Lucius sighed, “It looks like the dark Lord had the last laugh.”

“What do you mean?” Sirius asked as he looked at the letter in his hand.

“He used a spell that will kill a person slowly; there is no cure for it, a witch or wizard hit by the spell has days but I thought a wolf would live through it,” the blonde said.  
“Lu, I think you and Snape need to find the twins, it seems Fenrir was trying to sort things out before he died.”   
Snape looked at the dark haired man in front of him, “Do you think he bit them?”

“It looks like it,” he said holding onto the letter tightly.

He walked into the bedroom where his son and husband sat, also where Draco wrapped himself around his half-brother and Narcissa sat close to them, he walked in and knelt in front of Harry as he passed the letter to Remus. He picked the letter up and read it and shook his head, “Damn that wolf,” he cursed wiping his eyes. “Cub he wrote you a letter, do you want me to read it to you?” he asked. Harry nodded as Sirius picked him and Draco and held them both. “Dear Harry, my Beautiful one, I am sorry for what will happen, I couldn’t tell you what was happening to me I didn’t want to see pain on your face. Tonight I will always remember, I love you and I will love our cubs. I am sad that I will never get to see the child grow or see you bloom with life, forgive me Harry. I love you, Fenrir,” Remus said wiping away his tears.

“No, why didn’t he go and get help? Why…”

“Cub, he couldn’t, Lucius said there was no cure for the spell that was used on him. Look at me Harry, look at me, everything will be okay. I promise you we will help you get through this and even the pregnancy,” Sirius said holding him as he watched the word sink into Harry’s head, his hand’s laid across his stomach as he closed his eyes.

“H…How could he tell?” Draco said.

“He could smell it; the wolf can smell the body’s changes before it even starts,” Remus explained. 

“Where are father and Snape?” Harry asked wiping his eyes.

“He’s gone to get Fred and George, there is another bit in the letter where he went to see the twins as they are close to you, we think he’s bitten them.”


	9. 16th Birthday, and  the Death Warren

Chapter 9

Harry woke up in bed with sweat covered skin, he could feel the chill of the window that was open and he looked around the bedroom at Lucius’ house and held his chest. “Just a nightmare, it didn’t happen,” he said to himself.

“What didn’t happen?” came a voice.   
Turning around Harry looked at the wolf in his bed. “You’re alive, you're here and we really did have sex?” he asked blinking at Fenrir as he reached out to touch him to make sure he was alive.

“Harry, what is wrong? Yes I am alive, I came through the window and yes we had sex…Harry are you okay?” he asked touching his shoulder.

“I had a nightmare that you died after we slept together and you knew about it and then wrote a note telling me how sorry you were and that you could smell the change in my body, that it was ready for pregnancy, and that you bit the twins! It felt so real Fenrir, I could feel myself break; I wouldn’t be able to handle it if you died,” he said as he started to cry.

“Shhhh it was a nightmare Harry, I’m alive and not dying, promises,” he whispered to him as they nuzzled down under the covers.

By morning Lucius walked up the halls towards Harry’s room, he felt bad for the teen, yesterday he seemed so lost and he was so worried about Fenrir, though he couldn’t see way, he really would like his son to marry someone better than that flea ridden monster, but he didn’t couldn’t stop him. He knocked on the door and walked in, “Harry, I was thinking me, you, and Draco could go to muggle London and… FENRIR GREYBACK! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY SON’S BED NAKED?!” The amber eyed wolf looked up to the blonde man in his mate’s room and growled as he coved himself over his lover. Harry woke up and liked it, it seemed his wolf mate changed into his wolf form and was protecting him…but from what he wondered. Turning his head he l saw his father.

“Oh,” Harry said…things couldn’t get any worse he thought… then his other two dads turned up, “Oh,” he said again.

“Oh Merlin’s balls,” Sirius said.

“Dad, get off Harry, we told you not until he was 16!” Remus growled. Fenrir growled back and lowered himself more on the naked teen.   
Harry looked up at the wolf, “Fenrir please change back and get your clothes back on.” There was another growl. “Fenrir please,” Harry whispered. Growling Fenrir got off the teen and changed back into his human form, he stood up and looked at the family at the door way.

“Fenrir, you promised to wait until he was 16 or 17!” Remus yelled at the alpha wolf.   
Fenrir growled at his cub as he watched him pace the floor, Lucius’ hands tightened around his cane and Sirius was playing with knifes. “He will be 16 in a few days, I don’t see the arguments,” he said to them.

“That’s that point, he is still 15 and at Hogwarts, how do you think that will affect his bond with you?” Remus said looking at him once more.

“I couldn’t deny him Remus, he needs me. And as for the bond I will stay close in the forbidden forest,” he said pinching the bridge of his nose.   
Lucius looked at him, “I should kill you for defiling my son.”

“I wasn’t his first so it’s not me you should kill.”

“WHAT?” 

“GUYS!” Harry yelled standing at the door. They looked at the green eyed teen; he stood there wearing black trousers and a green shirt. Harry frowned and then sighed, “I asked him to okay, I needed to feel that he was still there.” 

“Harry, he is, what, 60 years old!” Lucius yelled.

“He doesn’t look like it,” Harry blushed looking down at his feet. Lucius hissed and got up and left the room. Harry watched him leave with fear and worry on his face, “W…Where is he going?” 

“To cool down or Fenrir wouldn’t be pleasing any one,” Sirius said, “Though the idea sounds good.” Harry frowned; he felt a little upset as he looked back down the hall.

It’s been a couple of days since Lucius walked into his son’s bedroom and found him in bed with Fenrir and he hasn’t seen Harry or spoken to him. It was now Harry’s 16th birthday and they were back at Remus and Sirius’ house. Draco turned up along with the twins which made Fenrir a little weary of the two red heads that hugged his mate then Harry talked to Draco, “Is he coming?” he asked.

“I don’t know, he is still kind of pissed off.” Harry just nodded. “I mean look at it this way, one son got pregnant by his best friend while his other son got bonked by a werewolf, he wants better for us,” he said.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Hey, come on, it’s your 16th, enjoy your day,” he smiled handing him a present. 

Harry smiled at the sliver wrapped present, he open it and smiled, “It’s, beautiful Dragon, thanks.” He smiled as he pulled a picture frame out of the box and smiled at the picture.

One Year Later  
Harry knew what he was looking at but yet he couldn’t believe it, there was a death warrant for Fenrir Greyback, his mate. “No,” he whispered. He was in his last year at Hogwarts and was stunned to see his mate on the front page of the paper. He got up and left the Great Hall, he was followed by the twins and Draco.

“Harry, don’t do anything stupid,” Draco said knowing how a pregnant wolf can be.

“There is a warrant for my mate’s death, don’t you think that I have to do something stupid?!” he said.

“And what are you going to do?” Fred asked.

“I don’t know, bitch slap the person who put this out,” he said as he walked into his dads’ room.

Remus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Harry?” he said, “What’s wrong?” The teen placed the paper in front of him. Remus picked up the paper and looked wide eyed at what he was reading.

“They say he’s a danger still, even though he killed Voldemort, and that he should be killed!” Harry cried out.

“I will talk to Lucius, okay, and see if he can put a stop to this,” Remus said. The older wolf turned to his pregnant mate and smiled. “Sit with Sirius and Sage,” he said, Harry nodded and crawled into the bed changing into a small black wolf and sitting with Sirius who was stroking though Harry’s fur. “Be back soon love.” 

“Okay.”

Remus walked to Lucius’ office, he could hear him arguing with someone; he walked in and saw it was the Minister of Magic. “HE IS A DANGER TO THE WORLD LUICUS!” he yelled.

“HE IS MY SON’S MATE! HOW WOULD THAT LOOK ONCE THAT GETS OUT?! HE IS PREGANT! YOU REALLY WANT HIM TO RAISE HIS CHILDREN ALONE?!” the blonde man shouted at top volume, “Remus?”

“Harry has found out and so has the rest of the school,” he said.

“Great,” he said, “I do not want to tell my boy that his husband that he loves has been killed.” The Minister just looked at him. “Wait until the press hears about it,” he said, this got the Minister to look at them, Remus held his chest, he felt like he’d been hit by a curse, he looked up at Lucius as they both shared a look, the Minister was about to open his mouth when someone came into the room. 

“Minister, they got him, the wolf is dead,” he beamed; Remus suddenly fell to the floor holding his chest.

“Remus!” Lucius cried out as he moved to his side.

“He…he’s gone…Oh god, Harry, we have to go to Harry!” he said standing up on wobbly legs.

Harry changed back into his human form and sat there looking at the window, his hand on his chest. “Dad,” he said.

“Harry, are you okay?”

“He’s gone,” he said and then collapsed to the floor.   
Sirius jumped out of the bed and knelt beside him, “Harry!” he yelled.   
Sage knelt beside him, “Daddy!” Remus and Lucius came in through the fireplace and found Sirius trying to wake Harry up,

“What happened?” Lucius asked, “He’s not dying is he?” the blonde panicked.

“No, no he’s not,” Remus said, “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“He could lose his babies,” he said picking Harry up and heading for the infirmary. 

It took a matter of minutes for the wizarding world to find out that Harry was Fenrir’s mate, the Minister was in a hell of a lot of trouble. Harry lied in the Hogwarts infirmary unconscious and at the risk of his babies dying. By the time the information hit the papers the whole of the wizarding word was up in arms about it. “There has to be something we can do,” Lucius said.

“There is but it could be more dangerous, it could kill Harry and whoever…helps,” Sirius said, rubbing his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked.

“Sirius is talking about Harry taking another mate,” Remus said. There was a silence in the room as they looked towards Harry’s bed.

“We will do it.” Looking towards Fred and George were shocks.

“We love Harry, always have, we are willing to do anything for him,” George said.

“Does he love you?” Remus asked.

“He does,” Fred said nodding.

“Then we have to start right now, we can’t wait any longer,” Remus said giving a sad look towards his son and then towards the twins.


	10. In the end I am happy

Chapter 10  
Harry accepted Fred and George as his mates and his babies become healthier and he begin to wake up. He whimpered as he opened his eyes, he felt a new bond connecting him to his two new mates. “Cub?” came Remus’ voice.

“Papa?” he said looking up to him.   
The wolf smiled at him and ran his hand though his hair. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I feel a bond,” he said. Sitting up he rubbed his bump feeling his babies move within him.   
Remus looked over to Sirius who was sleeping on another bed. “You should, we needed to save you and your babies Harry, Fred and George bonded with you a week ago,” he explained.   
Harry just looked at him from the corner of his eyes and nodded. “Fred and George are good choices… Fenrir did say if anything happened to him they would be best because they love me and I do love them,” he said quietly.   
Remus smiled sadly at him, “He would have been proud Harry.” He kissed his son on the forehead.

“Where are they?” Harry asked.

“Well, they are getting your room ready for when you go back to it,” he said. Harry nodded. “I know this is too soon Harry but you will most likely have to bond with them soon.”

“I know and it’s okay Papa.”

A couple of days later Harry was taken back to his room by his new mates, his dads knew they had to leave them alone for now. Fred moved around to the front of Harry and helped him onto the bed. They didn’t speak to each other as they started undressing each other. George pulled Harry’s top off him and kissed his shoulder as Fred removed his bottoms. Harry shook on the spot as the twins took care of him. Harry opened his mouth but George silenced him with a loving kiss. “Shhhhh,” he said. Afterwards he gave him a warm smile as they bed and they’d laid him down gently.

Both red heads removed their own clothes and climbed onto either side of Harry and planted him with kisses and rubbed their hands all over him. They gently rubbed the teen’s stomach and whispered things in his ears as they took their time with him, slowly mating with him, making sure not to scare him more than he already was. Harry moaned and whimpered and climaxed more times than he remembered. When they were all done for the night they laid together in each other’s arms.

Months rolled on and Harry got bigger, the whole magical world found out about what happened and the Ministry was having a hell of a problem and Lucius was making sure it was never ending for the Minister as it was he who signed the Fenrir’s death warrant. His son was now bonded and married to Fred and George …what a head ache…he thought. Harry lay in the bed, Fred and George had gone to work, they wouldn’t be back until the night but he was happy enough just to lay in bed and sleep but the babies had other ideas like kicking him. “Little sobs,” he mumbled. “If any of you two become pregnant and you get the kicking I’m just walking away,” he mumbled. “Not really,” he said sitting up.

He was walking around Hogwarts heading towards the Great Hall to see Draco when he felt a ripple of pain go through his body; he shook it off and sat next to Draco who was munching on raw meat. “You’re pregnant,” Harry said sniffing Draco closely.   
The blonde looked at him.“Shhhh don’t shout it out,” he said looking at him, “I haven’t told Sev yet, he’s freaking out because a relative died and now he’s the last one with the dragon genes.”   
Harry looked at him. “Snape is a dragon and was born from the dragon line?” he asked as he rubbed his bump.

“Yes, that one,” he said. Blinking again Harry looked down towards the teachers’ table and Snape and the eviled eyed his food, (I know eviled isn’t a word, I made it up for this).   
He turned back to Draco. “Aren’t they meant to look hot or something?” he asked.

“Oi!” Draco said pinching his arm.

“Awo,” Harry pouted looking at him. He winced at the pain in his stomach and shifted so.

“Are you okay?”

“Ummm I’m fine, false starts,” he said.   
Draco eyed him, “I don’t know, maybe you should get it checked out,” he said watching Harry. The dark haired teen shrugged and started to eat his food when he stopped and squeezed the fork he was holding. “Harry?” the blonde called out. The fork snapped.

“Draco, my water’s just broke,” he whispered.

“Oh…oh, Oooooh SEV WE NEED SOME HELP!”

Fred and George turned up at the infirmary with worried looks on their faces. He saw Remus and Sirius there with Sage and their little girl Scarlet. Lucius stood there looking like he either was going to be sick or faint or even kill the twins even though it was not their babies. “How is he?” Fred asked looking at them.

“He is okay, it seems he’s been in labor all day,” Remus said. 

“I said we should have stayed,” George said rubbing his head.

“Then why didn’t you?” Lucius growled making both red head’s look at him with wide eyes.

“Harry said no, that he was fine and that we need to get on with our job,” they said together looking at the blonde man as he held his cane to him closely to his their faces.

“Lucius, put that down,” Sirius said to him.

“I WANT FRED AND GEORGE!” they could hear Harry yelling at top volume making the windows shake.

They walked inside and headed over to Harry who was on the bed in pain gripping the bed. “I need to break hands!” Harry growled, his eyes turning amber. Taking a deep breath they moved to either side of their mate and let him hold their hands, they had to keep Harry calm throughout this or otherwise he could change into his wolf which would not be good for anyone; though Remus and Sirius thinks it’s a good idea for him to, it would be easier for him to give birth that way.

Harry growled and screamed as he gave birth to his two sons; the two little boys screamed their lungs off. Harry lied back down and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before looking up. “Drink this, it will help,” Madam Pomfrey said. Harry took the drink and downed it all wincing at the taste before he sat up on magically cleaned sheets. Both Fred and George handed Harry his children, the teen looked down at them and smiled.

“You did good Harry,” George whispered as he rubbed his back.   
The dark haired teen started to cry as his mates sat close to him. “He should have been able to see this,” he choked.   
Fred wiped Harry’s tears off his face, “We know love, we know,” he said kissing his temple.

“We better let the family in before Lucius kills someone,” George said smiling down at the little boys in their husband’s arms.

“Wait…” Harry stopped George from going and looked between the two red heads.

“Harry?”

“D…Do you think you can…ummm…I mean will you see these two as your sons or will they just be Fenrir’s sons?” Harry asked looking worried.   
Smiling at each other they looked at Harry who held hopeful eyes, “They are our sons Harry, like you are our love…”

“Husband…”

“Bonded…”

“And will be the mother of our children to,” they smiled.

“Thank you,” Harry cried again as he was held in a hug by them, babies and all.

 

11 years later

“You think we are getting too old for this?” Sirius grumbled as they walked down platform 9 ¾.   
Remus smiled as he held a little boy on his shoulders, “You’re just grumpy that you were kicked in the bladder again.” he said.

“We have 4 kids, do we need more?” he said as he rubbed his round belly.   
Remus looked at him. “You’re the one who doesn’t like ‘protection’ love,” he said as they met up with Harry and the twins. It was James and Fenrir’s first time at Hogwarts and they were worried. Fenrir who took after his dead father more put on a brave face but James who was more like Harry hid behind Fenrir a little.

“Come on you two, you will see Sage there and there will also be Scarlet.”

“Yeah, let’s not forget Draco and Sev and their brood, you will be fine,” Fred said with a grin as he watched George pick up a very happy little girl unlike her brothers who both had black hair, she had red hair but had Harry’s green eyes while her brothers both had amber.

“Harry!” came a cry as Sage and scarlet came running up to him.   
The dark haired man laughed and let them hug him. “Hey guys, you saw me yesterday?” he smiled.

“Will you be coming to Hogwarts this year to do one of your special lessons?” Sage asked who was in his 4th year.

“I think so guys.” They giggled at him. Then hearing some chatter Harry looked over his shoulder to see his two husbands selling some of their items. “Fred, George?” 

“What?” they said together.

The sound of the horn made them all jump; hugging their children they sent them on the train. Harry felt teary eyed as he waved goodbye to his sons. “You two behave and head to the tree with your aunt and uncle!” he yelled as the train moved from site. Sirius was balling is eyes out while Remus tried to comfort him.

“Come on, we have to go to Lucius,” Remus said with a chuckle to his husband.


End file.
